


The Death of an Italien, or, une occasion ratée.

by Tang_shao



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tang_shao/pseuds/Tang_shao
Summary: What could have happened on the bridge?





	The Death of an Italien, or, une occasion ratée.

“大人要往哪里去？”

马车的窗帘动了动，然后从中露出吕松主教的脸。“宫廷。”他简短地回答道，神情宛若一张面具，全然冷静，毫不动摇。

“在这种时候？”特雷维尔奚落道，因他也能够残忍无情。在他们周围，巴黎正在燃烧。意大利人已死，路易终成国王，有什么比这个更值得庆祝？孔契尼光裸的尸体被人从圣日尔曼的浅坟里拖出来，用于清扫巴黎的街道。人们割去他的耳朵和鼻子，挖出他的眼睛，撕开他的胸膛，把不再跳动的心脏扔进炭火里。仅剩的残骸则交给烈火，还有塞纳的滔滔河水。

人群涌得更近了。咒骂声异常清晰。主教的眼角微微抽动起来。他往特雷维尔的方向挪了挪：“若大人没有别的指教……请让我通行。”

啊，这就是了。特雷维尔想，阿尔芒·德·普莱西也并非对眼前景象无动于衷。火枪手思忖着自己的选项。他当然可以让狂欢的人群知情……无需叫喊，也不必示意，他只需抽身离开，而陶醉于愤怒之中的巴黎人民自会收拾这意大利人的造物。

吕松主教的生死正悬于他的一念，而特雷维尔想，他可以，的确可以……但不知为何，他做不到。

或许是因为他手上意大利人的血尚还滚烫，或许是因为吕松主教不过是无名小卒。这将要成为火枪手队长的男人最终说：“那么，请允许我护送阁下吧。”——这让主教缓缓微笑起来。

特雷维尔猝然转身，如遭枪击。幸而在火枪手的陪同下，马车毫无阻碍地驶过新桥，很快停在罗浮宫隔绝的前庭。特雷维尔略一致意，便打算转身离开。

但主教握住了他的手臂，苍白的手指纠缠在火枪手制服的纹理里，特雷维尔从未在他脸上见过如此不设防的神色。“请允许我表达我的谢意。”阿尔芒轻柔地低语，“日后，我们有的是时间彼此憎恶。因此，趁我们还来得及，让我们暂且彼此热爱罢。”

他松开手，与特雷维尔擦肩而过，法衣深紫色的丝绸流淌过法兰西的蓝色。特雷维尔的手指动了动，几乎要伸出手去抓住那轻拂而过的衣角，但他很快控制住了自己。这时机很快过去了，尽管有时那没有采取的行动比行动本身更不可辩驳。

（之后，吕松主教会和皇太后一起被流放异乡，特雷维尔大人的地位则随着火枪手堡垒的扩建而上升。之后，黎塞留公爵会在罗浮宫的大走廊内与火枪手队长草草重逢，各自已塑造好一副坚不可摧的铠甲。——那时还有什么可说的？除却彼此致意，再扮演好新得来的角色？）


End file.
